Curiosity Kills
by xKIEAxCHILDofhermes
Summary: A story based upon Jennifer's Body, I made an OC story about a teen moving to a town after losing her parents,only, to moving to a werid town..Everything should be left alone.


**A/N: The reason for all of my stories being so spaced out is because of lack of internet. It has nothing to do with me not caring about my stories and what not. I do own the characters and some original thoughts. For the characters' I am going to tell you the names and give you a list of a celebrity that could play them, if the physical description is lacking. (Lily Colin) as Marchesa Morgan, Marchsea's Grandparents (George Clooney and Julia Roberts but older looking). (Zendaya Coleman an Mixed African American) as Kendall McAdams. Kimberly Ryan (Julianne Hough) and Britney Woloz (Ashley Benson) than Terrance Woods (Liam Hemsworth) Blake Barker (Micheal Cera) Kenny Rivera (Hunter Parrish or Xavier Samuel) , Frankie Hopkins (Dave Franco) Mr. & Mrs. McAdams (Zoe Saldana and James Franco.) Mr, Ryan (Jason Segal) Ms. Woloz (Scarlett Johnson) Mrs. &Ms. Hopkins(Jennifer Love-Hewitt and Bradley Cooper; PS. Mr. McAdams and Mrs. Hopkins had Frankie as a love child. IF your wondering.)**

Chapter One

The feeling of the breeze of the windy feeling of November crept in. It was only Saturday. It was only three o'clock and time kept on ticking. I tended to be a loner when I wanted to be; but, I was actually somewhat a popular child during school hours, I actually am a outgoing and funny person, no matter what happens. People always told me, was a picture perfect girl with long dark brown, almost like chocolate hair colored locks that were always set in curls with a smile to match the fit of my small full red lips, everyone always told me that my eyes spoke for me and sometimes they did, I have hazel fitting eye color that reflected everything within me. I guess my head shape was a small heart but yet, I had a pale completion, unlike the girls, I didn't confine myself into wear makeup unless it was just eyeliner. I hated makeup mostly, one time my mother placed some on my face. It made me look like an old woman who thinks; she still got it. Other than that, I was a normal girl…Until later that night.

I sort of remember _that_ night in that November; I was just coming home from a date with a guy I liked, I think his name was Steven, it was so long ago that I actually forgot about what happened. My week was so perfect, perfect grades, they guy of my dreams asked me out. But, what way to ruin it with a death in the family. I remember turning the corner to see a fire truck wailing behind me to get to my house. I watched praying that whoever house was on fire the poor sucker would learn from their mistake. Unfittingly, I was that **sucker**!

As, I began to pay attention to my surroundings, and went slowly to the the poor sucker's house to watch and hope for the best; I finally came to realization that, that the house on fire was mine. The sour filling in my heart tore ripped thought my heart. "No!" I shrilled before rushing down the street running past on lookers and my neighbors. "Marchesa, come back, you can't go in there." my next door neighbors said grabbing my arm, but, right then and their adrenaline rush kicked in. It gave me strength to push him off of my side.

"MY PARENTS!" I said before a male clutched my arm again. I swung my arms backwards as I began to scurry into the burning building. Everything in my world was failing apart. I looked from side to side only to see burning furniture and wallpaper coming off the walls. "No." I began to feel an august of wind whirl towards me as smoke filled the house.

I began to shout around for my parents. "Mom, Dad!" No response, the sour unpleasant reality began to settle down on me. I began to run up the stairs searching frantically for something and that was my parents. "Where are you…?" I murmured searching throughout the house even in their room and mine. I knew they had to be in the house. But, where? I knew, they were in the basement; they had to be Dad would've went their first if Mom was trying to get our legal documents and family photos.

I began to run down towards the staircases. But, as my foot had collapsed into the wooden step, my foot got caught, and was wedged! "Damn it." I snarled before trying to lift and pull. The heavy smoke began to haze my vision and was sucking all the oxygen out of the air. The last thing, I remember was seeing a firefighter rushing to my aid pulling my foot out, and picking me up from the staircase.

"You're going to be okay." He expressed before giving and wide smile.

"Go back; my parents are in the basement." I said before going into a deep state of sleep. Than, that's all I recall from that night.

"Chestnut, wake up." My grandfather began to stroke my hair. My head had a excruciating pain, I opened my eyes slowly so that my eyes could adjust to the lighting in the room. I moved my aching arms in front of my face. "Hey Gramps." I grinned as he kissed my head and my grandmother walked forward toward my bed. "How are you doing?" They both asked in a sync tone, it's been a long time since I saw them; they only came to see me, if things were bad. Granddad looked like my father so much but older, and with a bit more wrinkles and greying hair. However, my grandfather desired dye to keep it to its color her liked; of a blonde, I loved him none the less. He had the most shark looks of a man, that could've woo'd woman back in his dad. "I'm okay, how about my parents?" I coughed into my palm, it alarmed them. "Are you okay, sweetie, do we need to get the nurse?" My grandmother said sitting in a chair on my side.

"No, I am perfectly, safe, and sound." I smiled before correcting my eyes to her face. My grandmother was maybe in her late fifties, she looked perfectly healthy with her brown her that matched my fathers' as well her smile that looked a lot similar his, she had the brighter blue eyes as if it has mind control of it's own. "Okay, I was just making sure that you are perfectly safe." My grandmother held my hand. "Well, we have news for you." My grandfather said. "What's that?" I asked slanting my head in his direction. "You're going to be living with us…" He said in a joyful tone. I toke that with a big frown and was damaged for life now, this must have meant. Right then, a tear fell upon my cheek.

After two night of healing, the funeral was set, and I was perfect for walking. I only had a few lung damage that was done onto me. At the timing of the funeral, I was the first to walk into the church and others trailed me. A bunch of people behind me were making interpretations about how brave I am and how I could've died trying to go look for my parents. I was being a solider and strong for my parents, they wouldn't want me to cry for their passing. They wanted me to be strong for them and to live.

The church was enormous and magnificent. I saw two coffins all way down the room. I held my head up high before coming across the bitter feeling that I was close to redeeming their lives. But, my limb got caught and it was my error. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, I sensed as if I was the only one in the room. It felt like it was just me and my parents were still there. I made my down the aisle fast towards the coffins before touching it as if I could feel their hands pressed onto it.

The formality began, everyone that walked to the coffin giving blessing or showing remorse all headed towards me. Hugging me, and telling me how terrible they feel. I didn't really care for what they said; they just didn't know what I was feeling on the inside and how horrible it is to lose people so dear and close to you. I simply told them; _"It's okay, I'll live for them both."_

I told people what they wanted to hear until they left me alone. The funeral ended intensely for me by the time of my grandparents going up to the microphone and seeing my grandmother weep as she tried to read off of a piece of paper of her written thoughts. "Losing our son and his darling wife is something I wish to never experience, to bury our son and his wife is a day, I wish to have never met." She paused almost subsiding from her grief. My grandfather held her hand to give her reassurance. "Howard, can you please." She said handing the note over. My grandfather began to nod. "I shall finish for her." He began to clear his throat as he spoke.

I don't remember the rest of what they said. All I heard was "Blah Blah Blah DEATH blah blah blah DEATH!" I just sat their will an instilled expression of sorrow and useless hope and hate. It was fine though, it was part of losing someone so close. I looked down at my left wrist where my silver braclett was that had a locket attached to it, the photo was of me and my parents. I toke it off and held it. As, the funeral was wrapping up, and people were leaving the room. It was just me and the coffins. I looked over the coffins and began to open one with my mother in it. I closed my eyes not wanting to picture nothing; but my parents I saw before going on a date. I placed my bracelet on top of the body with an smile. "I love you." I told her.

As, the funeral finished, I looked over to where my grandparents were. They were ready to take me home. I was ready to start a new life. We had a flight waiting for us tomorrow. I had a big day and a big move. So, I got in the car awaiting my journey to my new home in Mississippi.

I lived in North Carolina all my life. Moving was nothing, I wanted to do. But, I had to due to the tragedy of my parents passing. The passing was due to a blazing fire within the house. Oddly, the death didn't make me cry, I felt that crying was weakness and it was just that way. I would miss my parents but everything was going to be odd since I had to now move to a different state to Mississippi. The fire was on Sunday, it was big switch up after it happened. I was just worried about Mississippi and all the drama behind their past of weird deaths and satanic ways. But, I was the type of girl to stay away from it.

On Tuesday, I got on the first plane to Mosno. Oh, Mosno. I really didn't like moving and starting over it would take most of me to make the best of it. "You are now leaving the state." One of the attendants said. I just held my side before playing with my headphones putting it in my head buds in. _Take me away from her; Any place but here_. I closed my eyes before letting the music put me in a trance.

The flight was long. But, while, in my dreamland of false reality of being home in North Carolina was all gone and would never see the light of day. My home. My Parents; all gone. The fire toke them away and I'd never be the same old girl that people knew or thought they knew. Around the time, the flight ended. It was night fall and I was way too tired to speak to my grandparents. "Marchesa.." My grandmother said looking at me. "Huh?" I asked holding my backpack which was the only thing I ever had. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing my back as if I needed her to remind me of the death of the people who made me. "It's fine." I calmed her. She nodded in return. "We'll made room for you in the house and we have clothes.. You won't start school till Thursday." My grandfather said taking the bags for me.

I was pondered. Why was everyone treating me as if something worse than death had happened to me? "It's really fine." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood before taking the bag back. I heard the doors unlock, as my grandmother was in the passenger seat, I opened the door to their old green SUV, the paint was coming off. I got inside closing the door to my fate of leaving the old me behind in the deep shadow. No one, knew the real me and wasn't going to see that me ever again.

Looking out the window as we made our way home. I saw a few kids leaving from the woods. It was a group of good looking males. Maybe, I could force myself to liking staying in this town. My eyes lifted as one caught my eyes. I gave him the nickname of 'Blue' he seemed like he could have blue eyes. Even though, the car moved in a small fast pace. I got a good look and glance of his face. It seemed as he looked and saw me too, cause, we held eye contact. 'Blue' was tall almost too tall for me to reach him and sorta pale, I couldn't point out to many of his characteristics from afar. His hair was cut into a very well styled position where a little bit of his hair fell in front of his face. His hair was light brown but still seemed dark brown.

I turned around looking at him till, he was too far for me to even notice if it was him or a spec. I turned around in my seat as we got closer to the house. The appearance of my grandparents' house sent chills down my spine. It was cute but seemed creepy if you have it a deep stare. The car came to a stop as I got out of the car. The car ride was quite the whole time. I liked it that way.

I closed the car door. I pressed my back on the door giving the house a hard stare. It was two stores and made mostly from wood and bricks. Well, I assume it was made around the 1980's or early. I really didn't care honestly. I held my bag before following my grandfather's footsteps before he opened the door for us to go in. The living room was something out of a show. It was just normal and something grandparents would have.

"I'll show you the room." Grandpa said.

"Thanks." I said before nodding my head, following him.

"Chesnut, I know, you might like the new move. But, we all have to do it one day." He told me before handing me the key to the room. It was shaped oddly as if it was damaged.

"I love change." I said giving a loud exhalation.

"We changed it around and asked your aunt to come change it around to what…Girls your age like." He gave a half smile showing a gold tooth he had.

"Thanks again, grandpa." I said giving him a constricted hug. For an fifty-something year old man, he still was young in a way.

He moved to let me go walking in a different directions before going down the stairs past the old family photos and generations photos of our elders. I toke a unfathomable breath before opening my door and went inside my new room. It was tolerable. It had my favorite colors of green and black. It sort of looked like something; I would try to make but more prearranged. I looked at my big queen bed. It had a box and note on it.

Moving in motion towards the note, I looked at the wrapping it had strips of yellow and black. I giggled before grabbing the note. "Auntie Annie." I smirked and began to shake my head reading the message.

"I hope things get better.. Love Auntie." I rolled my eyes hoping pity would end before this year. I didn't want to be the kid around the family who was known for her parents being scorched alive in a fire.

I couldn't relate to what was going on in people's mind. I sat on the bed and opened the box and saw a necklace and clothing in it. I held the necklace; it was locket. Once, I held it in my small hands I opened it and twirled it around staring at it. "Wow." I smiled with a feeling of my eyes tearing up. It was photo in the locket of my parents holding hands; my mother was in her wedding dress holding her pregnant belly as they both smiled at the camera in happiness and affection. My father was lanky and fetching with his jet black hair he looked so young and youthful along with my mother. She had tresses that seemed to go on and on, her eyes were dark brown along with her widen smile of hope and compassion.

"I miss you." I whispered before a minor tear ran down my cheek. I snuffled for a second. I pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. I seized the necklace to my face staring at them. I knew, my last words were 'I love you' to them. I lay on my side, as I laid my head on my pillow. I fell asleep shortly.

I woke up the next morning to see my locket had vanished. I started to panic frantically looking around my before for it messing up the sheets and bedding. "Whoa, hold your horses!" My grandmother said laughing calming me down. "Where is the necklace?" I asked before looking at her. "It's around your neck." She said touching the necklace. "Oh." I sighed before my heart stopped aching for a moment. "Don't worry. You'll never lose it." She smiled before sitting at the edge of my bed. "Yeah." I nodded before raising an eyebrow. "Get dressed. We are going shopping today!" Giving a negative sigh insured that I didn't want to go. "Come on; don't make me shop for you." She told me before going to my window and opening it letting the rays hit me in the face.

"Fine." I said hiding my face from the sun.

I held my iPod touch in my hand and began to tap my hand to the rhythm. I only hummed the melodies and beat that were worth my singing and high pitch voice. I looked out the window not talking to grandmother at all. I was being instinctive to go into town and to shop. Even though, I hated shopping.

It was very rainy today. Wet and cold didn't mix and I wouldn't go outside no matter what. But, I forced myself out the car and down to small shopping store. I looked around and hardly anyone was inside. I went to the teen department quickly and got out three week worth of pants and five long shirts with basic colors. I only bought three jackets that would last me a few years or so. Usually, my style was the best but, I guess, I was losing my spark at the moment.

I sat on the items on the cashiers checkout stand. "Are you sure that's all?" She said looking at my in shock. "Yeah.." I said pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. My appearances didn't matter, I was substance over style. "Well, than that will be thirty-five?" I looked at my grandmother who had came over after we made eye contact. "Is that all you want?" She asked me. I nodded. I just wanted to go home and to sleep in my bed.

"Well." She said before smiling grabbing my bag of new bought clothes. "Thank you." The young clerk smiled and nodded. "Wait." The clerk said. "Are you new around these parks?" I nodded at her answer. "Yes, I am." My grandmother smiled watching us talk. "I'm Kendall, I can show you around if you like. My friends and I are welcome to make new friends." I smiled at her; it was a kind offer, so why refuse! "Sure…I guess, um, I'm in tenth grade, you?" I asked. "Same!" Kendall smiled a goofy smile with her big rounded eyes. She was tall and wore glasses with the short hair; she seemed like an odd ball from the start.

"Well, I'll see you at school than?" I asked. Kendall nodded fast. "You know it!" I turned my direction and held my hands before opening the door as I left the store. I hit something on the opened door because I felt something or as if I had hit something. "I'm sorry." It was 'Blue' he was standing in front of me. I was right he was tall and way more handsome in person. His skin was oddly tanner than pale than last night.

"Its alright." he said before trying to motion past my side. "No, I should've looked." I said again before watching his moves. I was infatuated with him already what was wrong with me. "its fine, I swear. I'm Terrance." He told me. I forgot my name. What was my name? I locked my eyes onto his before spitting out the words; "Marchesa…Marchesa Morgan." I rubbed the back of my neck. "See you in school." he said. I nodded in return before turning my back in awe.

"His name is Terrance." I smirked to myself. I placed the bag of clothes in the backseat of the car. The rain decided to stop after a while. Everything about today was wonderful. Or, just meeting Terrance was nice. I was looking forward to Monday for sure. I sat up all night thinking to myself what if things was different and I never met Kendall and Terrance and still lived my popular life in Florida with my parents.

What if…

The what if's began to burn in my skin just sitting their for hours before I came to realization. I must have been a sleep through the whole thought a decision with myself. Next thing, I knew was my grandmother knocking on my door to awake me to school. I rubbed my neck cracking it and went to the in bedroom bathroom. I toke a quick shower and curled my hair. I rubbed my nose before sitting down at my bed side and threw on my clothing.

"I'm ready." I said before going downstairs to my grandmother having pancakes ready for me. I toke a few bites before leaving the table. I decided to walk to the school. It wouldn't take long for me to get to the school. Or, so I hopped. I changed songs on my iPod not paying much attention to the roads and people walking past me. But, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly held my pepper spray in my hand ready to spray.

I looked to my side to see Kendall. I wondered how long she's been following me. I toke out my headphone and looked at her. "Good morning." I said before she smiled like a fire cracker. "Hola, mi amigo." She giggled as she walked in front of me. "You never told me your name." she pointed out as she spun to my left side. "Oh how rude; I'm Marchesa Morgan." I said to her as I looked at the trees' leaves moving in an synced tone as the breeze ran through the branches. Shaking them.

"What is school like for you? I mean, are people nice?" I asked her. "Well, to me? No, I'm different and crazy to others. I only have a group of friends and that's it. Mostly everyone is either preppy or something." She said sighing and giving a sad tone to it. "Oh, really?" I said before walking across the street before having a car zoom past me fast. "The hell!" I shouted. "That happens a lot. It's mostly Terrance and his friends." She said shrugging.

"Terrance?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" She laughed oddly.

"I hit him with my door by a mistake." I kept walking seeing the school. It was big and red and white.

"Well, He's not much of a talker and his best guy friends are just the hottest guys around campus. And, they tend not to date. I tired but, I guess…I'm not cool or cute enough for them." Kendall began to get sympathetic on herself.

"Oh, come on. Don't say that about yourself." I dragged her hand to let her know. I was there.

As we walked onto campus. Kendall told me that we'd met up later with her friends. I held my paper pointing to every class to go to. I had a locker already picked out for myself. I went to building seven. I looked around the halls for my locker number. I smiled holding my bag before walking down the hall and turning to face my number. "Twenty-six." I began to turn the dials to match up the number for the combination. "Perfection." I smiled opening the locker.

I placed my bag inside. I would get my books later before the day was over. I didn't want to worry that much on my first day. I tucked my curls behind my ears before closing the locker. "I told you we would meet again." Kendall twittered. She seemed to have brunt her friends with her. "Oh, Hello." I gave an awkward wave before a smile.

"Hi." The blonde said, she was small and had the smallest blue eyes and biggest smile. She was very tan for a white girl. I mean, my skin tone never was that tan compared to hers'. I laughed slightly as the brunette stood forward with her big cross necklace dangling from her neck. She held on in her hand before moving forward. "Here you go, welcome to our school!" The brunette said. "I'm Britney; and this is Kimberly." She pointed at the blonde. "Nice to meet ya'll." I smiled even more before giving a smile nodding.

"You can sit with us at lunch." Kendall said with a bright smile holding her side sloping against the lockers watching me. "Sure, why not, I need friends anyways." I chuckled before shoving a few things into the locker and fully closing and locking it. "I'll meet you in the lunch line." She told me. "Awes-." Before I turned my head they were gone. "Awesome…" I paused giving a small sigh.

The third bell rung for lunch. I waited for everyone to crowd the door before going. I didn't want to get trapped between a bunch of my peers pushing and grinding to get out of a door that wouldn't fit us all. I watched in awe as one of the kids did the same as I instead the kid was giving me a hard stare it was as if it was filled with disgust and hate. "Hey!" I broke eye contact with the kid who was staring at me. I looked over to the door seeing Kendall and Kimberly. "Hey!" I smiled before following them.

"It seems like we meet again." Kimberly playfully nudged me. "I suppose so." I smiled with a bright side. I turned to scope the empty hallways seeing the kid watching me. "Do you know that kid?" I asked them. Kimberly toke a hard cold glance behind us as we walked out of the portables. "Well, he is my ex, stay away from him, he is bad news." I raised an eyebrow. "Bad news, how, if I can ask." I was being a bit inquisitive but I still wanted to know.

"Let's just say, our little town has never been the same since they been here." Kimberly eyes began to change to a red hue. I slanted my head studying her eyes as they shifted to a brown again.

"Where are your manners, I am sure, Blake has changed over a cores of time." Kendall interjected in the conversation.

"His name is Blake." I said.

"He is in your class, so you should know his name." Kendall laughed at her joke before walking ahead of us towards the cafeteria.

"He is just bad news, just. Stay away." Kimberly grabbed my shoulder giving a small rub before walking away.

I felt a breeze go past before turning around. Something bizarre is going on in this place, and I didn't want to find out. Curiosity killed the cat, remember. I marched down to the cafeteria before going in the lunch line by myself. Everything around me was becoming emotionless and unfit of my attention. I just didn't care at the moment of being around anyone. I grabbed an entrée and a few other selections to eat before going over to my seating with my new found associates.

"Marchesa, over here!" Britney waved as Kimberly was throwing food at a few kids sitting reading and that were playing with Pokemon cards. I shook my head before sitting down at the edge of the table and watched as a few kids were sitting only across of the cafeteria facing our direction. It was Blake and Terrance, the kids that I am suppose to be avoiding. Fancy, seeing that they were there as well. They seemed to keep watching me with starving eyes.

"It seems as if the boys are fascinated by you." Britney giggled before playing with her orange.

"THEY SHOULDN'T BE." Kimberly complained, I didn't know what made her so mad about the subject.

"Well, that's to bad cause its girl code not to date an ex, right?" Kendall said elbowing my side and smiled wide as the time my Mom saw me at my school productions.

"Ugh, yeah, it is totally girl code." I smiled pushing my hand in front of the table for Kimberly to do a pinky promise with me.

"Cool, HEY, even though we met I always give this bracelet to my friends. It's a…friendship braclet. Don't take it off, or fear the fact we will never be friends." Kendall smiled over at me holding the necklace, it looked like some sort crystal, I knew it would be cheap gift, but, if I still had her friendship, than the necklace would be worth wearing. "Thanks, I'll wear it all the time." I laughed before putting it on. "I'll be back, I'm goanna throw away my food." I picked up my plate, I didn't really eat my food, I wasn't really hungry. As, I threw away my food, I felt a warm hand on mines. "Hey! It's nice to see you again." I beheld up to see Terrance being cool and collected. If, only, he saw that I was the complete opposite.

"Yeah, it is very pleasant to see you again, I think?" I wanted to play it off as a normal girl would.

"Mt friends and I are having a party at this lake, you can bring your odd friends if you want, even, Kimberly even if Blake is going to be there." He said.

"But, wouldn't that be KY?" I said.

"What's 'Ky'?" He said putting quotes around it.

"Ky means weird, It's a word me and my friends made up in Florida, but, I'm rambling now, but what about the lake again?" I said in a fast speaking tone.

"That the party is going to be at the lake and everyone is going to be there, even, the new kid." He toke a step closer to where our faces were proximate and near.

"Um, I will see, can you write down where it will be and what time?" I asked mounting an eyebrow. I wanted to figure out why he was always running into me and staring at me, what was his deal, and what was Blake's deal with me too, he always was giving me these uncanny looks.

Within a snap, Terrance toke my hand and wrote everything I asked of him with a purple sharpie on my hand. The stench of the sharpie was burning in my nostrils; I enjoyed the smell of the sting. I looked over at my table near sighting Kendall in a pleasant smile and Kimberly in what seems an intense pain look, Britney was smiling giving thumbs up. I deiced to be stubborn and give quick thumbs up, as a nerd would if he got a hot girl's number. "Don't keep me waiting at the party." he snickered as he caped the pen and strode way from me slowly. I was left there holding my hands flabbergasted.

I went back to throwing away my food and went back to my table with my friends watching them as I sat down in my seat.

"What happened?" Kimberly questioned.

"Terrance invited me to some party by a lake. I guess, it'll be alright. Might not go." I shrugged, this party was no deal to me, but, to the others' I could tell it was by the way their faces lit up like the stars in the sky or like light bulbs.

"Wha-, why are you being so imperceptive about not going?" Kendall rested on her elbow watching me. I guess they were making a deal about going but it really didn't strike me.

"Honestly, I don't care for parties. But, yeah." I shrugged again. "And you really know what you just said?" I turned my head to Kendall almost about to laugh. I never heard a word like that before.

"Imperceptive, is just a fancier way of saying 'not caring' or being 'obtuse'." She smiled before patting herself on the back for being a little smartass. "Well, I guess, someone is using the word of the day." Britney joked in a mocking tone.

"But, seriously, can we go to the party or not?" Asked Kimberly. "Alright, since, you guys or mainly you and Kendall won't stop bothering me why the fuck not." I smirked before cracking my neck again from my bed agony.


End file.
